


Welcoming Beebee

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: [Almost] Daily DameRey [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/M, Pet Adoption, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “I woke with someone whimpering,” Rey says as she sits with her back against the headboard, she rearranges the pillows behind her. “And now I’m wondering, how said someone got here?”Poe’s grin is apologetic, “Well, this little fella was abandoned in the road, and I decided to bring it home. The poor thing was shivering from the cold, so I brought it. Can we keep him? And… uh, do you want some pancakes?” He said the last part while showing Rey the tray.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: [Almost] Daily DameRey [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748518
Kudos: 25





	Welcoming Beebee

**Author's Note:**

> For the damereydaily2020 May prompt #9

Rey wakes up to  the sound of  something  whimpering.

Rey’s eyes shot open, looks around and spots a corgi on  the floor, it moves around the bed, trying in vain to climb up. She also notices that Poe’s side is empty.  She sits up and the dog wags its little tail, she blinks, trying to remember what happened last night. So far, nothing stands out. As far as she knew, she had not adopted a dog.  But then again, she and Poe spent the night apart and he arrived later than she did. It seems that Poe has something to explain.

The dog is looking at Rey, and as much as she wants to be upset, the dog’s adorable. So she reaches a hand to pet it. It’s that when the door opens.

Poe walks in, tray of food in hand and as soon as he sees Rey’s awake, his face turns apologetic. “Good morning, love.” He says as he approaches the bed. “Uh, woke well?”

“I woke with someone whimpering,” Rey says as she sits with her back against the headboard, she rearranges the pillows behind her. “And now I’m wondering, how said someone got here?”

Poe’s grin is apologetic, “Well, this little fella was abandoned in the road, and I decided to bring it home. The poor thing was  shivering from the cold, so I brought it. Can we keep him? And… uh, do you want some pancakes?” He said the last part while showing Rey the tray.

Rey arched a brow, “Are you bribing me with pancakes to keep the dog?”

Poe placed the tray on Rey’s lap, then wiggled his eyebrows, “If he’s not chipped, yeah. I mean,” he crouched and lifted the dog, who immediately tried to put doggy kisses on Poe and wagged his tailed. “Look at him, he’s adorable.”

“Well,” Rey said as she cut her pancakes, bless Poe for making her apple pie pancakes. “I suppose we could do with a pet, we have been talking of getting one. And if this poor boy was abandoned, then I don’t see the problem.”

Poe sat next to Rey and kissed her temple, “You’re the best. I’m taking him to the vet today,  if he’s chipped, I’ll find his family, if not, then… can we?”

Rey laughed as Poe made a pouting face, “Yeah, sure, why not?” She said and took a sip of her coffee. “He’s adorable.”

At Rey’s words, the dog barked and Poe laughed, “See, he agrees. And sweetheart, thank you.”

“Thank you for bribing me with my favorite pancakes.”

* * *

It was much later, when Rey was sitting at her office’s desk, that her phone vibrated with a message from Poe, it read, ‘Not chipped!’

Rey smiled, and texted back, ‘ Excellent! Name him and get stuff for him.’

Poe returned her message with two emojis, a heart and a smiling face. Then followed with, ‘Sure. I’ll get things.’

Rey was glad then, that Poe was a writer and right now was not during any sort of tours. ‘See you both later.’

‘We love you.’ At that text, Rey smiled and went about her day.

* * *

And when Rey arrived home, she found that the house smelled like fried chicken and she nearly salivated, Poe was a master in the kitchen and he could make anything taste delicious. A happy corgi greeted her with a few barks, she crouched low and petted him, “Hello boy, welcome home.”

“I named him Beebee.” Poe’s voice came from the entrance of their kitchen. “I think it suits him, what do you think?”

Rey looked at the corgi, who wagged his little tail excitedly and rubbed himself along her leg and smiled at Poe. She agreed. “Hello Beebee, welcome home.”

Beebee barked.


End file.
